Learning About Egypt
by Mythicalnightguard
Summary: This is a short story I created for a school assignment, but I thought it would be cute as a little mini story. This short story is about Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah as children, learning about the River Nile and its importance to their life. Warning: You will learn something about Egypt.


**I don't normally do stories with Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah, but since I did this as a school assignment, and since it turned out well, I figured I could combine history and Night at the Museum, and create a fun, informational story about Egypt, the Nile, and brothers who tick each other off constantly. I hope you like it, and that you learn something new.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dim light of the early dawn, a rooster's call could be heard echoing through the quiet village that sat just outside the grand palace in Memphis, right along the edge of the river. In the clear, foggy morning air, two boys, one fifteen, and one twelve, followed their tutor to the gates of the village.

"I don't see why we have to come all the way down here, when we can just stay in the cool rooms back in the palace and read from the scrolls." The oldest, Kahmunrah, grumbled, swatting at the flies buzzing around his face.

"Because, my young pupil, the Nile River is the very basis of all that is Egyptian. It is the most important aspect of our people, and must be treasured and treated as such."

Kahmunrah sighed. "I KNOW that, but why must we venture out into this icky, humid summer air among these horrid, biting horse flies?"

"Because, big brother, words can never replace the beauty and understanding of actually seeing." Ahkmenrah said, smiling.

"Very good, young Ahkmenrah. Your father will be most pleased to hear you are taking your education seriously…..unlike some people."

Ahkmenrah beamed with pride, while his older brother frowned and stuck his tongue out at him.

"You shall make a very fine pharaoh one day, Ahkmenrah." The tutor said, turning to the guards and asking them to open the entrance to the village.

"You'll be a very good pharaoh one day Ahkmenrah. You'll be a hero, Ahkmenrah. Your SO great, Ahkmenrah." Kahmunrah mocked in a high-pitched, squeaky voice.

"Hey, cut it out!" Ahkmenrah said, annoyed. "Your just jealous Mother and Father chose me as their heir and not you!"

"So true," Kahmunrah said, just as the tutor was turning around.

"Right then, come along, young prince's, you've much to learn about the great Nile."

As the three walked towards the edge of the river, Kahmunrah squealed in surprise as his left foot got sucked into the mud. "Help! Help! Its got me!" He wailed, trying to crawl out of the muddy trap.

The tutor smiled, and Ahkmenrah sat on the shore, dry and mud free, laughing.

"No, it doesn't have you," The tutor said while pulling the distraught and dirty prince from the mud. "In fact, can you tell me why you were stuck?"

"Because I have mud all over my beautiful golden sandals!" Kahmunrah yelled, shaking his feet and flinging mud everywhere.

A splash of mud landed on Ahkmenrah, and he giggled. "I do, Tutor," He said, raising his hand. The Tutor motioned for him to continue. "The river floods during the rainy season, causing the land between the village and the river bank to turn to mud."

"That's right. And do you know why that's important?"

"So people can get sucked into a bottomless abyss?" Kahmunrah muttered sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"No, Kahmunrah." The Tutor said, slightly annoyed.

"I know! I know!" Ahkmenrah said eagerly.

"Ahkmenrah,"

"It's because the river carries sediment from other places, and then deposits it on the fields when it floods."

"Precisely. Why does that benefit farmers? Kahmunrah?"

"It allows them to make money so they can pay their taxes and I can get new sandals."

The Tutor sighed. "Ahkmenrah?"

"It helps the farmers, because it deposits new, fertile soil so that the crops can grow better. That way, the economy keeps up, and Kahmunrah can get his new sandals without taking anyone's head."

"You are most right, young prince. Speaking of economy, how does our dear Nile River help us with our money?"

"It allows Mother and Father to spoil Ahkmenrah." Kahmunrah said jealousy, staring unkindly at a passing paddle boat.

"No, brother. It allows us to trade with our neighbors so we can import goods we cannot get here, and export goods our neighbors cannot make."

"That is absolutely correct. Do you know our neighbors of trade?"

"Well, I know we get olive oil from Greece, and exotic pets and animals from Nubia, and…."

"And weaponry from Rome!" Kahmunrah butted in, smiling.

"Yes, Kahmunrah. You finally got one right. But do you know our MAIN resource we get from Rome?"

"Uh…..no."

"I do! We get politics and rather ironic and funny news, and fine pottery, as well as soft silk and linens from the Asian Empires, who trade that with the Romans, who trade it with us for gold and silver."

"That is absolutely right! Kahmunrah, do you know what else the river gives us?"

"Uh…...water?"

"Yes, it gives us water. But I'm looking for something more….specific."

"But, we need water to survive, as the Royal Tutor you should know this."

"That I do, young witty prince. But, I'm looking in means of boats…"

"Transportation!" Ahkmenrah exclaimed, jumping up. "The river gives us transportation so we can easily get from one place to another!"

"Correct. Now, since we've learned about our mighty river, let us go home and have an early lunch."

"And a pair of clean sandals!"

"Yes, Kahmunrah, and a pair of clean sandals."


End file.
